Blue Moon
by BlueHuey
Summary: Victoria was watching Bella when Edward left, blah blah blah, eventual Bella/Alice. Probably second chapter, First chapter is setting the scene only


**Title: **Blue Moon

**Author:** BlueHuey

**Fandom:** Twilight/New Moon

**Rating:** PG: For this chapter......

Eventual Femmslash Belice.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters in this fanfic do not belong to me, they belong to Stephanie Mayer, and this fanfic is to get this annoying story out of my head so you people can whine about it instead. Although, oooh, the pictures. Wouldn't mind owning Alice.

**Summary:** Edwards just left, what would have happened if Victoria was already there watching, and plotting her revenge.

**Notes:** Sorry to Midnight Chaser if this story resembles yours. Your story Isabella Ice Angel sparked this, but I hope only the start will resemble yours.

Chapter One: BellaPOV

"Don't." My voice was just a whisper now; awareness was beginning to seep through me, trickling like acid through my veins. "Don't do this to me."

He just stared at me, and I could see from his eyes that my words were far too late. He already had.

"You're not good for me, Bella." He turned his earlier words around, and so I had no argument. How well I knew that I wasn't good enough for him.

I opened my mouth to say something, and then closed it again. He waited patiently, his face wiped clean of all emotion. I tried again.

"If…that's what you want."

He nodded once.

My whole body went numb. I couldn't feel anything below the neck. Still in a state of shock, I didn't notice him silently slip away until it was too late.

I don't know how long I sat there, but it seemed like an eternity. After a while, I heard rustling in the surrounding leaves. I sat up, hoping that it would be Edward, coming back to recant his earlier words. Just as my hopes got up, they fell once more, as I recognized the person coming out of the trees.

"Victoria."

She smiled, and her eyes flashed blood red.

"Where is your mate, human? Has he abandoned you because of your weakness?"

I stayed silent, and sank back to the ground.

"He's gone."

Her smile widened, as my words sunk in.

"So there's no-one left to protect you…… are you going to run?"

"Why, he's gone."

"It doesn't bother you that I'm going to kill you in the most horrific ways I can imagine?"

"I'm already dead."

She frowned, her eyes turning black as she started to get mad.

"If you're already dead, how can I punish your mate?"

She sat there silently contemplating me for a while, until her eyes flashed red again a few minutes later.

"I know the perfect way."

Her teeth flashed as they lowered towards my wrist.

"A quick bite and it will all be over………"

She quickly bit my wrist, and a fire unlike anything I'd ever felt passed through my arm. I started to scream.

Through the haze of pain in my mind, I was vaguely aware of a massive shape bursting out of the trees and Victoria screaming in pain and fear.

I blacked out…………

When I woke up, I was surrounded by four giant teenagers, one of which I remembered from La Push.

"It's too late, we should kill her now, she's turning into a filthy leech," one of them said.

"No," said the one closest to me, "we have to try to save her"

The one closest to me bent over and whispered in my ear. "Hello Bella, my name is Sam, we met at the beach down on La Push, do you remember."

Though the haze of pain in my head I tried to nod, but all I could do was moan with the pain. The fire was spreading up my arm slowly.

"Calm down Bella, we're going to try to help you," and with that, he put his mouth and teeth on my wrist, and started to suck the fire out of my veins.

Just as the fire was nearly gone, I began to hear search parties calling out my name, and I heard a roar of anger, as Jacob Black entered the clearing and saw what must have been a very rage inducing situation. Before he could take a swing at the people around me however, he doubled over in pain, and gave a massive roar and vanished.

In his place was a massive wolf, which roared and dived at Sam.

Before he could get there however, one of the other boys stepped forward, and firmly punched the wolf in the nose.

The wolf promptly let out a snarl and keeled over and before I knew what happened, Jacob was back.

Then I blacked out again…………

When I woke up some time later, I knew something was wrong. All of my senses where supercharged, there was a cat next door that was scratching a door, and it sounded like a car crash. There was a person a few houses down that had cut himself, and the smell of it threatened to push me into blood lust. I realized that Victoria must have been successful.

I was a vampire.

Short story, I know, but I'm not a writer. If you are actually someone who feels like finishing off this story, feel free to message me on msn at , of course, you need my permission and I would like to discuss your theory's, as I already have a good idea of how I want it to end. REVIEW PLEASE. I WILL NOT WRITE THE OTHER CHAPTERS IF YOU DON'T WRITE GOOD REVIEWS.


End file.
